plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp Cannon
(block launched Imps) (also block launched Imps with Plant Food) (prevents Imp Cannon from firing Imps) |first seen/PvZ2 = Pirate Seas - Day 10 |flavor text/PvZ2 = The Imps joined the Order of the Cannon Fraternity, Kappa Pea, and quickly rose through the ranks due to constant firing of their leadership. |image/PvZ2C = Imp CannonPvP.png |toughness/PvZ2C = Protected |speed/PvZ2C = Basic |troopcapacity/PvZ2C = 3 |trainingcost/PvZ2C = 15 |trainingtime/PvZ2C = 5 minutes |pvpskill/PvZ2C = Fires a lot of imps. |first seen/PvZ2C = PvP Mode |flavor text/PvZ2C = Because of wanting to fly farther and higher, the imps start playing a revise of Cannon of Men--Cannon of Zombies. |Game/PvZ2 = Plants vs. Zombies 2 }} Imp Cannon is a cannon filled with Imp Pirate Zombies found in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It shoots Imp Pirate Zombies into the player's defenses every ten seconds. If it is not destroyed after a certain amount of time, it will explode and shoot numerous Imp Pirate Zombies onto random tiles on the lawn. It is the seventh zombie encountered in Pirate Seas. Almanac entry Normal Mode PvP Mode Overview The Imp Cannon absorbs 600 damage per shot and does not degrade. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 10, 14, 15, 17, 18, 21, 22, 24, 26, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, Dead Man's Booty and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 6 Wild West: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 15, 31 and 36 Arena: Gold Bloom's Garden Party Tournament ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Player's House: Premium Plant Quest: Squash Pirate Seas: Days 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 22, 24, Ultimate Challenge, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Wild West: Premium Plant Quest: Squash Strategies The Imp Cannon is a particularly annoying zombie to face, especially in hordes. Laser Bean and Electric Peashooter are two of the best plants to use against it, as two of these plants in a given lane ensure that that lane is protected from Imp Cannons, and the Imps that can spawn from them, so long as there isn't a plant where the Imps are landing. Should those plants not be available however, then artillery plants such as Winter Melon, Coconut Cannon, or Banana Launcher are good choices as they all take down Imp Cannons rather easily, but the former two are prone to being blocked by Imps or other zombies, while Banana Launcher has a fairly long reload speed, making it not as reliable. Having a plant such as Spikerock or Endurian where the Imps land is a good idea to help support your other offensive plants so they have more opportunities to damage the Imp Cannon. It is not recommended to use close range plants such as Snapdragons or Phat Beets against Imps Cannons, as the are out-ranged by the Imp Cannon, meaning the Imp Cannon is free to continuously fire Imps and eventually explode, causing Imps to spawn all over the lawn. Because of this, it is imperative to take down Imp Cannons quickly. Instant use plants such as Cherry Bomb or Grapeshot are fantastic at dealing with Imp Cannons quickly. A Spikeweed or Spikerock can be planted underneath Imp Cannons in planked lanes without getting crushed, making them useful at softening up Imp Cannons. It should be noted that Shrinking Violet cannot shrink Imp Cannons, even if they're in her radius, so instant use plants are generally better at dealing with Imp Cannons. Related achievement Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2 HDImpCannon.png|HD Imp Cannon Imp Cannon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Imp Cannon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Imp Cannon Icon2.png|Almanac icon LoadingCannon.png|Imp Cannon in the old loading screen in da cannon.png|An Imp in a cannon from the Pirate Seas trailer Frozen imp cannon.jpeg|A chilled Imp Cannon descarga (4).jpg|Imp Cannon toy Cannonww.png|Imp Cannons in Wild West (only in Piñata Party) Imp Cannon Detonating.jpg Stunnedimpcannonexplosion.png|An Imp Cannon's explosion after being defeated (note that Stunion has been used and the explosion itself has been stunned) Destroyed Imp Cannon.jpg|A dead Imp Cannon LX99.jpg|Battle against Imp Cannons ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATECANNONGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Imp Cannon's textures Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Imp Cannon among with other Pirate Seas zombies as toys butterimpcannon.jpg|Buttered Imp Cannon frozenimpcannonx2.jpg|Two frozen Imp Cannons stalledimpcannon.jpg|An Imp Cannon stalled by Stallia IMG_20191204_122958.jpg|Frozen Imp Cannon by Ice Bloom Chinese version ImpCannonAlmanacChina1.png|Almanac entry part 1 ImpCannonAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry part 2 Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Zombie Imp Cannon Pirate Seas Day 10 (Ep.67)|By Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The player will earn the achievement Broadside if they destroy this zombie with a Coconut Cannon. *Although the Imp Cannon has wheels, a Spikeweed, Spikerock, or Cactus cannot destroy it instantly. *When the Imp Cannon shoots an Imp Pirate Zombie, it will sometimes shoot one tile shorter than it normally does, sometimes causing the Imp to fall into the water in plankless lanes. *Imp Cannon, Dr. Zomboss, and Gargantuar are the only zombies that can use other zombies as weapons. *There is a glitch where when a Kernel-pult's butter is still in the air while an Imp Pirate Zombie is also in the air, the Imp Cannon gets hit by the butter but the Imp Pirate Zombie will get immobilized by the butter, resulting in the position of the Imp Pirate Zombie is as if it was landing but frozen without the butter. If the Imp Pirate Zombie is then killed in this state, will land and walk shortly without its head. *In older versions, Squash never targeted the Imp Cannon. This has been fixed. *Butter will not stun an Imp Cannon unless there is an Imp Pirate Zombie sticking out. *Infi-nut's force field can prevent Imps from landing further into the lawn. There is a slight bug with this, as most of the time the Imps will just bounce off the force field and into the water, but sometimes they get stuck in a headfirst angled flying position in the force field, unable to bite it but it can be still killed by other plants normally. *Imp Cannon, Prospector Zombie, Zombie King, Fisherman Zombie and zombies carried to the left of the lawn by Pterodactyls are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can self-destruct. **They are also the only zombies that remain on their tile, and are also the only zombies that cannot be moved by Power Toss, (except Prospector Zombie and zombies carried by Pterodactyl). *Even though it hangs in the back, it still has a speed listed because of how it rolls to get there. *Imp Cannon and Gargantuar Pirate's Almanac entries call the Imp Pirate Zombie Pirate Imp. *There is a glitch regarding the Imp Cannon where if it is defeated after saving and exiting a level, the level will not be completed. *It is one of the few zombies that doesn't have its own repeatable quest in the Travel Log. Specific to Chinese version *When the Imp Cannon is summoned by the Zombot Plank Walker despite that it already has a cannon for a weapon, the Imp Cannon moves all the way to the ninth column where it usually is. *The "Cannon of Zombies" in its PvP almanac appears to be same as "Stiff Cannon". See also *Imp *Broadside ru:Пушка чертят Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombie groups Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) Category:Pirate Seas (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Imps